Muggles vs Wizards
by Bubblelina15
Summary: It's the summer before 4th year at Hogwarts, and Ron is staying with Hermione in the Muggle World. Throw Olivia, Hermione's old friend, and Wen, Olivia's crush, into the picture? What could happen besides the summer of a lifetime? Romione/Wenlivia. Multi.
1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds Collide

Muggles vs. Wizards

**Summary: Ron stays with Hermione in the Muggle World for the summer. During his stay, they meet up with Olivia, Hermione's old friend. They also happen to run into Wen. What will happen with this? RonxHermione. WenxOlivia. Multi-chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lemonade Mouth. I don't own the characters either. Only own the storyline! YAY!**

"Hello Hermione!" Mr. Weasley shouted into the telephone.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley; I can you hear you fine. No need to shout," Hermione said.

"Sorry Hermione, I can't seem to hear you."

"Mr…Mr…Weasley," Hermione tried to interrupt.

But, Mr. Weasley kept shouting over Hermione, "I can't seem to get the hang of these Muggle contraptions. Of course, I have a ton of them in the shed…"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She took in a deep breath, "Mr. Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

"I can hear you now!" Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"That's great! May I please speak to Ron?"

"Of course!"

Ron came on the line, "I could tell my dad was on the phone by all the shouting. I assumed it was you. He didn't blast your eardrums off or anything did he?"

"No," Hermione answered, "Are you ready for your trip tomorrow? My mum and I will meet you at King's Cross Station at 2:00."

"Er, yeah," Ron replied, "I'm all packed. Wish Harry could come, though."

"Yeah, but, you know that he's with the Dursleys."

"Poor bloke," Ron fell silent for a moment, "But, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you, Ron!"

The line clicked off. Hermione was excited. Ron was spending the whole summer with her family before their fourth year at Hogwarts. She wished Harry could come, too. But, she knew the Dursleys probably wouldn't allow it. Besides, she was a tad afraid of them and didn't want to ask.

Hermione called from the stairwell, "Mum, I just called Ron to double-check with him about tomorrow."

"All right, sweetheart," her mum called back, "Your tea's almost ready, too."

"Okay, thanks!" Hermione padded downstairs to meet her mother.

~The Next Day~

"Mum, I think I see him!" Hermione pointed to a fairly tall, lanky, redheaded boy a few feet away.

"Ron!" she called, running up to him.

"Hey, Hermione!"

She gave him a quick hug and they both flushed pink.

"So, how was the trip?" Hermione asked, trying to draw attention away from their flaming red cheeks.

"Pretty good, yeah," Ron answered, "Missed the chocolate frogs, though."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed.

Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger headed to the car.

They all slid in and they rode home talking about Hogwarts and plans for the summer holiday.

When they reached the house, Hermione led Ron up the steps.

"Woah," Ron breathed, "Dad would be in heaven here."

"Mmhmm," Hermione agreed. She pushed open a door, a couple feet down from her own, "This is the guest room. It'll be your room during your stay."

"Okay," Ron dropped his belongings in the room.

"So," Hermione said, sitting down in the desk chair, "I can go show you around my native London when you're all freshened up."

"Sounds good," Ron said.

After he finished showering and changing, Ron followed Hermione out the door.

They headed outside to Hermione's front yard.

Ron and Hermione were wandering around, looking at the shops when they heard a girl calling Hermione in a prominent American accent.

Hermione turned around to face the direction of the voice, and her face lit up, "Olivia!"

The girl, who was blonde and looked to be about their age, ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Olivia, I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know," Olivia answered, "but, I persuaded my Grandma to let us come here so I could visit you."

"That's great," the two girls leant in for another hug.

"Who's this?" Olivia asked, noticing Ron.

"Oh, this is Ron Weasley. From…boarding…school? Um, he's staying with me for summer term."

Olivia lifted her eyebrow at this flustered response, but let it go.

"It's nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Olivia," she shook his hand.

They all began walking again, back towards Hermione's house. They all saw a moving truck in Hermione's neighbor's house, "Huh, I didn't know that the Smiths moved," Hermione stated, folding her arms, peering over the fence at her neighbor's yard.

Olivia and Ron stood behind her.

Suddenly, a redheaded boy, whose hair was slightly lighter than Ron's, ambled out of the truck.

"Wen?" Olivia questioned out loud quietly.

Hermione turned around to face her, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I've gone to school with him for forever. He was in our 5th grade class, remember?"

Hermione tried to jog her memory, "Oh yeah. Isn't he the guy you…"

Olivia quickly shushed her. Hermione lowered her voice, "…the guy you liked?"

Olivia flushed, "Yeah."

Hermione made a small, mischievous smile.

"Wen!" Hermione called out before Olivia could stop her. Wen looked over the box he was carrying and saw Hermione and Ron. Olivia was standing behind them, trying to conceal herself.

"Hello?" he asked with an American accent, "do I know you?"

"Hermione," Hermione shot out her hand.

Wen put the box he was carrying on the ground beside him and shook her hand.

"I was in your class in 5th year?" Hermione prodded.

"Oh yeah," Wen said, "I remember you now. You and one other girl were inseparable that year."

"Mmhmm," Hermione answered, casting a swift glance behind her at Olivia.

Wen didn't notice Hermione's look and turned to Ron, "I don't know you, though. Do I?"

"Uh, no," Ron replied, 'I'm friends with Hermione from her new school."

"Oh, cool."

Olivia mustered up her courage and stepped forward. When she got up to him and could actually see his face clearly, her confidence shot down. She tried to cower back behind Hermione again, but Hermione pushed her forward. Olivia sighed and then stuttered softly, "H-hey Wen."

Wen looked at her for a second, "Olivia?"

"Yeah, the one I was inseparable with when we were in 5th grade," Hermione interjected.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I should have remembered that," Wen smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"It's fine," Olivia answered.

There was a lapse in conversation.

"Wen," Hermione interrupted the silence with rambling questions, "Are you moving here to London? Where did the Smiths go?"

"Oh no, we are not living here. The Smiths went out of the country for the summer. So, we rented out their house. My dad has a business project here or something…so yeah," Wen explained.

"So, is it just you and your dad?" Olivia asked.

"No, it's me, my dad, Georgie, and…" Wen made a face, "Sydney."

"Who's that?" Olivia questioned, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"It's fine. It's my dad's new girlfriend."

"Oh," Olivia said quietly.

"So, uh," Wen began, "Are you moving here?"

Olivia laughed nervously, "No. My grandmother and I just came down to visit Hermione."

"Cool. So are you going to Mesa next year?"

"Yeah, you?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Wen replied.

Suddenly, a man's voice rang throughout the yard, "Wen! A little help, please!"

"Oh, that's my dad. I got to go now," Wen hoisted the cardboard box back into his arms, "Maybe we can all hang out this summer."

"Sure," Hermione answered.

"I'd like that?" Olivia agreed, her statement coming off more like a question, still in shock with the fact that she was having an actual conversation with Wendell Gifford.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, as well.

Wen left them and went into the house.

Hermione gave Olivia a look, "You still fancy him, don't you?"

"No!" Olivia flushed beet red, "I don't. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Really?" Hermione's face fell, "You two look so nice together, though. Who's he going with?"  
>"Azra, Azra Quimby. At least, that's what I've heard."<p>

"Azra…" Hermione thought aloud, "Oh! I remember her. Isn't that one of his best friends?"

"Yeah, and Floey Parker, too. But, apparently there were some feelings hidden under the surface.

"Oh," Hermione said.

Ron stood their awkwardly during their conversation, not quite sure what to do. It wasn't really his business or in his forte.

The three of them walked to Hermione's house.

**Yay! The first chapter of Muggles vs. Wizards! I'm not sure why I call it that considering there's no real competition in the story…oh well, we'll deal with it. I'm not sure if Hermione really lives in London, but she does in this story. This is before their freshman year at Mesa, so it's the summer before they form the band. This is right after the Prisoner of Azkaban for Hermione and Ron. Um, there's no magic in this because of the rule that they are not supposed to perform magic outside of school. Sorry if it's like too fake British; I'm trying my best! …I feel like Harry Potter is not really my forte. And, yeah…I'm not sure what else I have left to say…I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**XOXOXOBubblelina15**


	2. Chapter 2: The London Eye

**AN: I'm going to clear up some confusion about the whole thing about how Hermione possible knows Wen and Olivia if they are from different countries. So, basically, in 5****th**** grade, the year before Hermione gets the letter for Hogwarts, she stays with her aunt who moved to the States for a year. Her mom just wanted her to go there for the experience, so Hermione went to a school in the States that happened to have Wen and Olivia in it for one year. Hopefully, that clears up the confusion. Now, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Olivia woke up and her heart fluttered at the thought of possibly seeing Wen again. She'd had a major crush on him ever since she laid eyes on him, which happened to be in first grade. Who knew you could find someone that you are destined to be with at such a young age? (Not that Olivia knew that yet.)

Olivia believed in fate and destiny. She believed that there was a reason that it happened to be Wen that she liked. And, she believed that there was a reason happened to be in London during the same summer. She felt that something was going to happen; she just was not sure what yet.

Olivia got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She wanted to look her best in case she happened to run into Wen again today. Olivia went into the shower. Then, she changed into a lilac short-sleeved floral dress that fell to right above her knees. She blow-dried her hair and then French-braided it. She brushed her teeth and put on some pink lip gloss. Then, she went downstairs. Her Gram and her rented out a small house only a short distance away from Hermione's house for their stay in London.

"Hey Gram," Olivia greeted her grandmother at the kitchen table.

Her grandmother was sitting and drinking coffee while reading a small paperback novel. Her Gram looked up from her novel and smiled at Olivia, "Hi sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great," Olivia answered, heading to the fridge. She poured herself a glass of orange juice. Olivia and her Gram had just gone grocery shopping the day before. She pulled out some yogurt and got a spoon. Olivia took a seat by her grandmother. Olivia pulled off the lid off her yogurt and dipped her spoon in and took a bite.

"Mmm," Olivia sighed, relishing the taste. She loved yogurt. She took a sip of her orange juice. Olivia continued to eat while talking to her grandmother.

"So, dear, do you have anything planned today?" her Gram questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hermione is going to take Ron and me to the London Eye," I replied, excited.

"That's nice. I hope you three have a great time," Gram told her.

Olivia finished off the rest of her breakfast and put her glass and spoon in the sink, "We'll try. I'll see you later Gram." Olivia leant down to give her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia headed out to the foyer and pulled on her brown boots which were set by the door.

Then, Olivia went to go over to Hermione's house. She knocked on the door and Hermione's mother answered.

"Hello, Olivia. It was so nice to finally meet you yesterday. Hermione always talked nonstop about you when she was on the phone with me."

Olivia blushed.

"Hermione and Ron should be down any minute now. Come on in," Hermione's mom opened the door a little bit wider and let Olivia pass.

"Here, sit," Mrs. Granger said, gesturing to a chair. Olivia willingly obliged and sat down. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

"Good morning," Hermione said chirpily to Olivia and her mom. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mrs. Granger, Olivia," Ron said, nodding at each one of them.

"Good morning Ron, did you have a good night's rest?" Mrs. Granger asked Ron.

"Yeah, I did," Ron answered.

"I have some food laid out for the two of you on the kitchen table," Mrs. Granger told Hermione and Ron who immediately went to the kitchen.

Mrs. Granger turned to Olivia, "How about you dear? Have you already eaten breakfast? I have more food."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm fine thank you. I ate before I came."

Mrs. Granger gave Olivia another smile and followed Ron and Hermione. Olivia followed after.

When Hermione and Ron had finished eating, the three of them left the house to head out to the London Eye. As they left, they past by Wen's house; and as they did, Wen came out with a little blonde girl, his little sister Georgie.

"Good morning," Wen called to them.

"Are they your friends?" Georgie asked, turning to Wen.

"Yeah, I guess, sort of," Wen answered.

Georgie gave him a funny look and skipped over to the fence, "Hi, I'm Georgie, Wen's sister. Are you his friends?"

Hermione looked at Wen who was following behind Georgie, who shrugged. Hermione turned back to the little girl, "Yes we are."

"Yeah," Ron said. Olivia just nodded timidly behind them.

"Wow, you two sound funny."

"Georgie!" Wen scolded, but Hermione and Ron just laughed.

"I'm sorry," Wen apologized.

"It's fine," Hermione answered.

"Why do you two talk like that?" Georgie asked.

Wen sighed exasperatedly.

"It's an accent. To me, you sound funny, as well."

"Really? Why?" Georgie asked.

"Because here most people talk like us; but, in the States most people talk like you. And, that's why you think I sound different," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Georgie nodded and turned to Olivia, "Do you talk like them?"

Olivia smiled at the little girl, "No. I talk like you."

"Are you from where we live?"

"Yes, actually; I go to school with your brother."

"Oh cool! What are you doing today?"

"We're going to the London Eye," Hermione answered.

"Ooh, can I come?" Georgie asked, excitedly.

"Georgie!" Wen scolded again.

"She can come, its fine. You both come," Hermione told Wen.

"All right," Wen responded, "Let me go ask my dad. C'mon Georgie." Georgie and Wen disappeared into their house.

"Hermione, why'd you invite them?" Olivia whispered, "Now, I know I'll make a fool of myself. I'm fine with seeing him and talking for like five minutes. But, now, I'll have to try and act…_cool_…around him for the whole day!"

"You'll be fine," Hermione told Olivia, "Now, be quiet. They are coming back out again."

Wen and Georgie reappeared, "My dad said we could come."

"That's great!" Hermione said.

The five them headed out to the London Eye.

**Chapter 2! Fun, fun, fun! Had a hard time writing this chapter…so sorry if it's kind of bad; hopefully, the next chapter will be better. I'll update in a couple days, so keep your eyes peeled. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	3. Chapter 3: Honesty and New Friendships

Chapter 3

Olivia, Hermione, Ron, Wen, and Georgie walked back to Hermione and Wen's houses. Wen and Georgie stopped off at their house.

"Thanks for inviting us along, I had a great time!" Wen said.

"Yeah," Georgie cheered. She let go of Wen's hand and jumped over to Hermione. She reached around Hermione's waist and gave her a hug, "Thank you."

"Hi five, Ron," Georgie said lifting up her hand. Ron smiled at the little girl and pretended to miss, "Oops, too slow!"

Georgie laughed and went over to Olivia and gave her a hug like Hermione, "I had a fun time, Livy. Thank you for playing with me. I like you a lot."

Olivia's face tinted a light shade of pink, "I had a great time with you, too Georgie."

Georgie gave Olivia another smile and took her brother's hand again.

"We can all hang out again tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure," Wen said, "that'll be fun. I'll see you then."

Wen headed back into the house, hand in hand with Georgie.

Hermione, Ron, and Olivia headed up to Hermione's yard.

"I think I should go, as well," Olivia said, "It's about eight, my Gram probably wants me home soon."

"Okay," Hermione said, giving Olivia a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you guys, tomorrow," Olivia said to Ron and Hermione, heading down Hermione's driveway.

"See you," Ron replied.

"Bye," Hermione called. Hermione and Ron disappeared into Hermione's house.

Olivia began walking.

"Olivia, hey," Wen said, coming out of his house.

Olivia stood still at his voice and turned shocked, "Hey," Olivia squeaked out.

"Where are you going?"

"Home; well, the house Gram and I are renting out," Olivia stammered in response.

"Oh," Wen said, "Which house are you renting out?"

"It's about a block down," she said, pointing down a street.

"Want me to walk you home?" Wen asked.

Olivia turned red at the thought, "Y-you don't h-have to."

"It's too dark for you to be walking around by yourself."

"But, you'll be by yourself when you walk back," Olivia pointed out.

"True, but I should be okay."

Olivia was surprised at his insistence to just walk her home which was only a block away, "Well, if you want to."

Wen walked down the driveway and he and Olivia began walking, their feet matching each other's steps.

"So, are you excited for high school?" Wen asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Well, not really," Olivia admitted.

"Me neither. It's going to be a huge transition. I mean, I'm excited, but I'm not sure about what will happen."

Olivia nodded, "Well, you'll have Floey and Azra to help you out."

Wen's pace started to lag. Olivia began to worry that maybe she shouldn't have brought up his best friend and girlfriend's names.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, turning to Wen, "Never mind, actually, pretend I never asked."

"No, it's fine," Wen said, shooting Olivia a small smile, "Well, our friendship's kind of all messed up now. You know that whole thing that happened with Floey's diary ending up on the internet?"

Olivia shook her head, "No."

"Um, well her diary ended up on the internet last year. And, apparently Floey and Azra both had a crush on me, but they made a pact that they would just share me equally as friends and not act on their feelings. The problem was that before I saw that, I started having feelings for Azra and I was going to ask her out. But, I didn't want to risk the friendship the three of us had. But, I couldn't really contain the feelings anymore. So, at Dean Egler's party…you know him right?"

Olivia nodded; she knew Dean Egler was the drummer in Mudslide Crush, the most popular high school band.

"Well, Floey was there, so I asked her about the whole pact thing and if I could have a choice in the matter. But, she got whisked away and Azra came. And, I was in the moment and I kissed her. Apparently, Floey saw and she got super mad at us. We kind of lost Floey in our threesome, but Azra and I became an item. But, now we're broken up and it's all weird between all three of us."

"Wait, you and Azra broke up?"

"Yeah, before we left for London. It just became weird and I thought we were better off as friends. In the moment, she took it well, but now we are barely talking."

"Oh," Olivia responded softly, "I'm sorry, Wen."

"Its fine," he answered. He changed the subject, "Um, is this your street?"

Olivia looked around, "Yeah, in fact here's the house right here."

Olivia stopped and Wen stopped next to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Wen said.

"Are you okay on the way back?" Olivia called after him.

"I should be fine."

"You don't want me to come with you back?"

"But, then we would be back where we started and I'd have to walk you back again," Wen responded, chuckling.

Olivia blushed at her silly suggestion, "Right."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine. See you tomorrow, okay?" Wen said, beginning to walk down the street.

"See you," Olivia walked into the house.

She headed upstairs and into her Gram's room, "Hey Gram," Olivia whispered.

"Olivia, sweetie," her Gram greeted her.

Olivia walked over to where her Gram was lying down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Did you have a nice time, Olivia?"

"Yeah, it was really fun," Olivia said, "I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I'll just go to my room now. Good night."

Her Gram smiled, "Good night."

Olivia headed to her room and sunk down into her chair. She was still amazed by the fact that Wen was so honest with her. And, he and Azra were broken up. She might have a chance. Olivia pulled out her notebook and pen and began writing song lyrics that came to mind.

**Chapter 3 is finished! I got no reviews for Chapter 2…where are my readers? Just kidding, I know there was a huge hurricane a few days ago on the east coast and a lot of people lost power. I hope you are all safe and your homes are in nice working condition! Please review, when you can!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody

Chapter 4

Olivia woke up groggy and slightly disoriented. She had little to no sleep last night. She was too busy writing a song that she had inspiration for the night before. Even though she was tired, she felt that the no sleep was worth it. She felt that this song was the best one that she's ever written. Olivia was pretty good at writing lyrics; she just had a hard time coming up with the instrumental part of the song. Hopefully, inspiration would come for that part of it, as well.

Olivia got up and pulled on a white V-neck shirt, a red skirt, and black boots. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and brushed her teeth. She passed by her notebook which was left open from last night. Olivia skimmed over the lyrics and smiled. Then, she headed over to Hermione's house.

Olivia knocked on Hermione's door, but there was no answer.

"Oh," Wen's voice said from the side. Olivia turned to face him.

"Hermione told me to tell you that they had to go out and do something or another, so she wouldn't be able to hang out today."

"Thanks for telling me," Olivia said, walking back down Hermione's driveway.

"Well, if you've got nothing to do, you can hang with me…unless you'd rather not."

"Um, sure," Olivia said, tentatively.

"C'mon in," Wen said, opening the door of his house.

Olivia followed him inside.

"Wen, who are you talking to?" a female voice came from the kitchen. A young woman, probably in her early twenties, stepped out of the kitchen, "Oh, hi."

"This is Olivia, Sydney," Wen introduced. Recognition flickered in Olivia's face. So this was Sydney, Wen's dad's girlfriend. Olivia could now see why Wen was a little uncomfortable with her and made a face in referring to her before.

"Hi, Olivia," Sydney said, putting out her hand, smiling down at the blonde girl, "So, you go to school with Wen?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah."

"That's nice. I'm cooking some lunch and Georgie's out with her father. You two can go do what you like," Sydney said, walking back into the kitchen.

Wen led Olivia into the living room.

"She seems nice," Olivia commented.

"I guess," Wen said.

Olivia noticed the piano on the side and the music sheets strewn around the room, "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yeah, keyboard. I write a little, too. This is the Smith's piano, but they said I could use it to practice because they know I play."

"Oh, you write? That's so cool. I do, a little."

"Yeah, I just have a hard time with writing lyrics," Wen laughed a little.

"Really? I have the opposite problem! It's hard for me to write the music part of it!"Olivia exclaimed. Then, she fell silent. It was weird how comfortable she felt with Wen at the moment.

"Maybe we can help each other, then. I wrote a song last night. I just can't come up with the words."

Wen sat down at the piano and began to play.

Olivia's widened. That's it! It was the perfect melody to the lyrics that she had written the night before.

She began to sing,

"_Can you see me?_

'_Cuz I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

'_Cuz I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin' so hard to get there_

_And I say oh_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_We're gonna let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody _

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_I'm so tired_

_Of being invisible_

_But, I feel it_

_Yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_Tryin' to set me free_

_Burnin' inside of me_

'_Cuz we're standin' on an edge now_

_It's a long way down_

_But, I say oh_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_We're gonna let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody _

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like_

_A yellow sun_

_Oh_

_And when we fall, we fall together_

_Till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_Oh_

_Oh whoa whoa_

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_We're gonna let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody _

_Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Ooh Oh."_

Olivia finished song and Wen played the last chord, "Woah, Olivia, that was amazing! Did you really write that?"

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "last night."

"Looks like we both had inspiration," Wen laughed a bit, "You know, you have a really great voice. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before."

"Well, I have massive stage fright. Remember that time when I threw up…"

"Down Mikey Nichol's back in first grade…I remember that. That was hilarious."

"No," Olivia flushed, "It was humiliating."

"Trust me, though," Wen said, "You have talent."

"Me? What about you? I didn't know you could play the piano so well! You were amazing, too! And, you came up with that? I can't even begin to process that."

"It's not as amazing as your lyrics…" Wen trailed off.

Their eyes me and they stayed still, their eyes locked. Then, Sydney appeared.

"Wow! I could hear you two in the kitchen. You were both fantastic. You two can write songs together!" Sydney smiled at the two teenagers who were now glancing at each other at this sentence, "By the way, if you two are hungry, I've got lunch in the kitchen."

**Chapter 4! I know that I said in my Skateboards, Music, and Nanas story that I wouldn't update this story today…but I found time…so yay! I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review! This chapter is supposed to explain how telepathically Wen and Olivia came up with Somebody on the spot at that first band practice.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	5. Chapter 5: Meals, Songs, and Cupcakes

Chapter 5

Wen and Olivia shuffled after Sydney into the kitchen.

"I've made some spaghetti, and there's some bread on the table. I have some salad if you want some. Olivia, is there something you'd like to drink?" Sydney asked turning to her, setting plates down on the table.

"Water's fine, thank you," Olivia said, politely.

"Okay, sweetie," Sydney said, setting down a glass. Sydney turned to Wen, "Your father just called, he's going to eat lunch out with Georgie. He said they won't be back for at least a couple hours more."

"Okay," Wen nodded, sitting down at the table.

Olivia sat down beside him and Sydney sat down, as well.

Wen and Sydney began putting some food on their plates.

Sydney glanced over at Olivia who was sitting there awkwardly, looking very much like a deer in headlights.

Sydney gave Olivia a warm smile, "Go ahead, help yourself sweetie."

Olivia relaxed a little at Sydney's kindness and put a piece of bread and a little bit of pasta on her plate and slowly began to eat.

There was a lull in conversation and lunch lacked conversation with Olivia feeling awkward and a little out of place and Wen and Sydney 'tiptoeing' around each other.

Finally, the awkward meal ended and Wen and Olivia headed back to the piano.

"So, now we have a really great song," Wen said, fiddling with the music sheets.

Olivia made a small half smile and nodded, "Yeah, it was good."

"Do you mind if you write the lyrics on my music?"

"No," Olivia shook her head.

Wen wrote "Somebody" at the top of the page. Underneath, he wrote, "Music by Wendell Gifford and Lyrics by Olivia"

He turned to face her, "White, right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said. He filled in her last name and handed her the sheets of paper.

Olivia sat down and wrote the lyrics underneath the notes. When she finished, Wen took it from her and put it back up on the piano stand.

He began playing it again and when Olivia began to sing he sang softly under her, harmonizing with her voice.

Olivia quieted her voice a little, letting their voices blend with the piano keys. It was a magical three minutes, Wen and Olivia making music together. Then, the song finished.

"You have a nice voice," Olivia said softly, "I didn't know you could sing, also."

"I'm not really a singer. Just every now and then. I was in chorus."

"Yeah, I know. But, to be honest, I thought you were just doing it for the credit just like everyone else."

Wen laughed, "Yeah, everyone did do that. But, I do like to sing."

"Um, do you mind teaching me how to play the song?" Olivia asked.

"Sure," Wen scooted over and patted the piano bench. Olivia slowly sat next to him and put her fingers on the keys, "Do you know your basic piano keys?"

"A little," Olivia said, "my mother used to play and showed me a little…before…never mind."

Olivia fell silent again and Wen looked at her for a second before letting it go, "Basically, the keys go up like the alphabet from A to G. This key is an A, then B…" Wen pointed out the keys as he went up the piano, "And then it repeats all over again. Put your right hand over here."

Wen began playing the introduction to demonstrate. Then, he let Olivia try, "Almost, but not quite. Here," he reached over and put his hand on top of hers, placing them in the right positions. Olivia began to blush at his touch, her fingers tingling when his hand left hers. Olivia tried playing again.

"Yeah!" Wen cheered, "And, then basically the same pattern repeats about four times. Then, the chorus goes like this."

Wen showed Olivia how to play the rest of the song. After a couple hours, Olivia got the hang of it.

"You catch on fast," Wen said, "It took me three years of piano lessons to even get to the level this song is at."

Olivia smiled a little, "Well, I have a great teacher."

Wen smiled back and blushed a little.

They both went through the song another time, with Wen playing the piano and singing softly under Olivia who was singing the lead.

At the end, they heard clapping and giggling.

It was Georgie and Wen's dad.

"I thought I heard a new voice because I'm pretty sure my son doesn't sing like a girl," Mr. Gifford joked.

"Hi, I'm Wen's dad. And, you are."

"Olivia," Olivia introduced herself.

"Well, Olivia. You have a beautiful voice. I've never heard that song before; did you two make that up?"

"Yeah," Wen said and Olivia gave a small nod.

"It's a great song," he said again.

"Livy!" Georgie exclaimed, rushing to Olivia giving her a hug, "You and my brother sing good together! You look pretty today, too."

Olivia laughed, "You look pretty, as well."

Georgie twirled, "Thank you." She was wearing a pink dress with a butterfly on the corner of the skirt and her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Daddy and I bought cupcake batter. Want to make some with me?" Georgie asked, making a puppy dog face. She turned to Wen as well, "You too, Wen."

"Sure Georgie," Wen said, picking up Georgie and swinging her around.

Georgie took both of their hands and pulled them into the kitchen, "We even bought sprinkles and everything!" she exclaimed, taking out the different things out of the grocery bag.

Wen and Olivia smiled at the little girl's excitement and went to work on making cupcakes.

**Chapter 5! Woo hoo! I probably won't be updating as much because school starts next week. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though not too much happened and it's just a filler. Please read and review, anyways! The more reviews I get, the more inclined I will be to update faster…hint hint. (I'm meeting Adam Hicks tomorrow, yes! LOOOOVE HIM! 3)**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15 **


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Chapter 6

Ron and Hermione were with Mrs. Granger running errands with her for the day.

"I don't think this plan of yours is going to work, you know," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Plan? I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said nonchalantly, patting down her curly brown hair.

Ron rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. Why else would we have come with your mum if we don't really even need to?"  
>Hermione shushed him, "So, Wen and Olivia will spend some time together."<p>

"How do you know if that's going to happen? Olivia might decide to stay home with her grandmother today and they might not even see each other. And, even if she goes over to your house, what if Wen doesn't tell her that we've gone out and they don't see each other and she just goes home? Or he could just tell her and then she'd go home. They're probably not going to talk more than that or spend the day together."

"Details, details," Hermione pushed those statements away, "Besides, even if he just tells her that we're gone, that would still be _talking_."

"Okay, but those two are so awkward with each other and hardly talk if Georgie's or we're not there to start a conversation."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hermione said, slyly.

Ron turned to look at her, "What do you know that I don't?"

"Right when we went inside and you went to go take a shower, I was watching out the window to make sure Olivia was okay. And, I saw her talking to Wen outside. Without Georgie! And then, I saw them walking together in the direction of her house. So, he walked her home. I'd say that they're more comfortable with each other now. I'll talk to Olivia later."

"Hermione, Ron, over here!" Mrs. Granger called, a few blocks ahead. Deep in conversation, Ron and Hermione had stopped walking all together and didn't realize that Mrs. Granger was so far away. The two hurried to catch up and they all walked into the store together.

A few hours later, they were all done with their errands and went back to the house. After bringing all the groceries inside, Hermione told her mum, "Mum, Ron and I are going to go over to Olivia's and see if she's there."

"All right, do you know where the house is?"

"Yeah, Olivia showed me yesterday on our way home."  
>"Okay, only if you're sure," Mrs. Granger said.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. See you later." Hermione gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and she and Ron headed out to Olivia's house.

When they got there, Hermione knocked on the door and Olivia's Gram answered.

"Hello?" Olivia's Gram opened the door and stepped outside. She smiled at Ron and Hermione, "May I help you?"

"It's Hermione," Hermione shook Olivia's Gram's hand.

"Hermione," Gram said warmly, "I remember you. Who's this young man?"

"Oh, this is Ron Weasley, from my school. He's staying with me for the summer."  
>"Nice to meet you, Ron," Gram said, shaking his hand.<p>

"Nice to meet you, too," Ron said politely back.

"Does Olivia happen to be home?" Hermione asked.

Gram's face creased with worry, "No. I thought she would be with you, dear."  
>"No, we went out. We assumed she'd be with you or Wen, but we decided to check here first. So, I guess she's with Wen. Don't worry, she's fine."<br>"All right. But, can you tell her to come home soon when you see her?" Gram asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

Gram gave them one last smile and closed the door and the two went over to Wen's house.

Hermione knocked on the door and Wen answered. Wen's hair was all wet. He shook it out a little and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey Hermione. Hey Ron."  
>"Hey Wen. Does Olivia happen to be here?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Come on in."  
>Ron and Hermione stepped in beside him.<p>

"By the way, why's your hair all wet?"

Wen chuckled, "We just finished baking cupcakes and while we were washing the dishes Georgie got a little excited with the spray nozzle."  
>They walked into the kitchen where they found Olivia soaked head to toe talking to Georgie who was holding the spray nozzle up to Olivia's face. They were both laughing.<p>

Hermione burst out laughing, "I see what you mean."  
>Georgie was giggling.<p>

"Georgie!" Wen scolded.

"Its fine," Olivia said, pulling her hair out of her now wet bun, and ringing it out into the sink.

Wen's face turned a little red, "Do you want to borrow a shirt of mine? You're really wet."

"Um," Olivia looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing a white T-shirt and she was soaked. She began to blush furiously, "Sure…"

"I-I'll b-be right back," Wen said, heading to his room.

"Ron, stand outside the doorway," Hermione ordered.

He put his hands up and began to walk out of the kitchen, "Okay, I'm not looking!"

"Well, that was embarrassing," Olivia said.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. You're not really showing anything, you're just super wet."

Olivia sighed.

Georgie began to pipe up, "Is Livy sad?"

"No," Olivia told the little girl, giving her a hug, "I'm fine."  
>"Okay, good," the little girl turned to Hermione, "We made cupcakes. Want one?" Georgie rushed to the other side of the kitchen where there were a stack of cupcakes on a plate on the side of the counter. She grabbed one of the top and handed it to Hermione, "Here. They're yummy. Does Ron want one, too?" Georgie went to grab another one and went out of the kitchen to give Ron his.<p>

They could hear her chattering, "It's chocolate with vanilla icing. This one has sun sprinkles, I was going to do all hearts but then Wen said that…"

Hermione and Olivia looked at each other and laughed.

"She's going to talk Ron's ear off," Hermione said.

Wen walked in, "Um, here," he handed Olivia a T-shirt looking anywhere, but her.

Olivia headed to the bathroom to change.

**Chapter 6 finally! Sorry for that whole wet T-shirt thing…I'm not even sure why that came up. She wasn't showing or anything so it's fine. It was just the fact. I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review! Sorry for not updating in a while, school started! So much homework! By the way, Adam Hicks is way more amazing in person!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	7. Chapter 7: Cooties

Chapter 7

Olivia came out of the bathroom wearing Wen's T-shirt feeling quite odd wearing it. It was comfortable, but strange. She headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said softly to Wen, Hermione, Ron and Georgie who were now sitting around the table eating cupcakes.

"Hey," they replied, Georgie's voice ringing out the loudest.

"Livy! Why are you wearing my brother's shirt? You're going to get his cooties all over you!"

Olivia laughed a little, "I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. But, don't worry; I'll protect you with my magic cupcakes! Eat one with the butterfly sprinkles and all the cooties will disappear!"

"Hey!" Wen interjected, "I have no cooties, whatsoever."

"That's what you think," Georgie said, giving Wen a pointed look.

She ran over to the plate of cupcakes and handed her a chocolate cupcake covered with rainbow butterfly sprinkles. Olivia took a bite.

"Thank you for saving me, Georgie!" Olivia said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," Georgie said, "but you owe me."  
>"What do I owe you?" Olivia asked, following Georgie to the table. She took a seat by Wen.<p>

"I want you to sing that song again!"

"What song?" Hermione asked.

"The song she and Wen were singing earlier," Georgie explained, swiping some icing of her cupcake with her finger.

Hermione gave a look to Olivia who just tucked a hair behind her ear and continued eating her cupcake.

"Can I hear this song?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Georgie said, excitedly, "They have to do it because she owes me because I saved her from Wen's cooties! Eat your cupcakes fast so we can go to the piano! Hurry, eat, eat, eat!"

Georgie shoved the rest of her cupcake in her mouth and hopped around the table, flapping her arms, trying to hurry the others up.

"Georgie, calm down," Wen told his little sister, trying to grab her arm as she passed by.

"Maybe she ate too many cupcakes?" Ron brought up.

Hermione gave him a look, "You think?"

"Probably," Wen said.

"Well," Georgie huffed, crossing her arms, "If you all just hurried up, maybe I wouldn't be so crazy."

"Fine, we're coming," Wen stood up from the table and headed to the piano room. Georgie, Ron, Hermione, and Olivia followed after him. Wen took a seat at the piano bench and motioned for Olivia to stand beside him.

"We wrote this earlier," Olivia explained. "I was doing some song writing last night, and so was Wen apparently. So, we put my lyrics with his music and they just happened to fit perfectly."  
>"Like you two do," Hermione muttered under her breath. Ron nudged her and gave her a look. She gave him a half smile and shrugged.<p>

Wen began playing the song on the piano and Olivia sang _Somebody_.

When she finished, Georgie hopped up and down shouting, "Bravo! Bravo! You have a pretty voice, Livy!"

"Thank you," Olivia blushed.

Ron and Hermione stood there speechless.

"Oh my," Hermione stated, "That was amazing. You both came up with that?"

Wen and Olivia nodded.

"You guys have talent. It's a gift! Olivia, I didn't know you could sing!"

"Well…I dabble…and I had an issue in first grade…that Wen knows about…"

Wen struggled to hold back a laugh, "What, it was a little funny!"

Olivia sighed, "I guess it was."  
>"You guys were fantastic," Ron complimented.<p>

"Thanks," Wen said. Olivia just nodded.

"Well then…" Hermione said, breaking the silence, "Um Olivia? Your Gram wants you home soon."  
>Olivia straightened a little, "Oh, I should probably go."<p>

"We'll all walk you home," Hermione said.

"Can I come?" Georgie piped up.

Wen looked at her and fell for her puppy dog face, "Fine."  
>"Yay!" she grabbed Wen and Olivia's hands on either side of her and they headed outside of Wen's house. Ron and Hermione followed behind, talking.<p>

A butterfly flew past Wen, Georgie and Olivia. Georgie saw it, pushed Wen and Olivia's hands together, and followed it up ahead.

She wasn't too far ahead of them, only a foot away, so Wen didn't say anything. But, Olivia's and Wen's hands were both lightly intertwined. They both knew it, but neither wanted to bring it up or let go of the other's hand because of how right it felt.

Ron and Hermione noticed Wen and Olivia's hands.

"They are holding hands," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yes, I can see that Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Do they not notice or something?"

Hermione shook her head, Ron knew absolutely nothing about love, "Okay, Ron, they definitely know that they're holding each other's hands. How could they not? Can't you feel this?"

Hermione slid her hand into Ron's and suddenly they both felt a jolt of electricity shoot up their arms. Now both of their faces were red.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I can feel it. But, we talked about it before you did that. Their handholding was accidental."

"Hmm," Hermione said. The two kept on walking, without dropping each other's hand, even after Hermione's demonstration.

They walked all the way to Olivia's house and knocked on the door.

"Olivia!" Gram appeared in the doorway and pulled Olivia in for a hug, "Where were you? I was worried when Hermione and Ron came over here to look for you. I assumed you were with them."  
>"No, I was with Wen. They went out to run errands," Olivia looked at Wen.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Wen," Gram said to him. Wen slipped his hand out of Olivia's and shook her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you, too, sorry that you were worried about Olivia," Wen apologized, "We'll let you know next time."

"Its fine," Olivia's Gram smiled at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Georgie!" Georgie piped up next to the two of them.

Gram looked down, "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Olivia's grandmother."

Georgie just smiled.

Ron and Hermione came up the driveway, as well. They had been a few feet away from the three so it had taken longer for them to arrive.

"Hello again," Hermione greeted and Ron smiled and lifted his hand in a wave, as well.

"Hi, thank you for telling Olivia. And, thank you all for walking her back here."  
>"It's no problem. But, we should probably be walking back again before my mom worries," Hermione said.<p>

"Well, have a safe walk, dears," Gram said to them.

Olivia and Gram stepped inside the house and Wen, Georgie, Ron and Hermione headed back home.

**You all got a chapter seven even though I only got one review on the last one which I just updated yesterday! Please review. Pretty, pretty please! It means a lot to know you care! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreaming of You

Chapter 8

"So, did you have a fun day today dear?" Gram asked as she cooked dinner

"Yeah, I did," Olivia answered, looking up from her songbook at the kitchen table. She had been doodling all over the page that _Somebody_ was written on.

"I'm glad," Gram said, turning back to the vegetables she was cutting for the salad, "But, next time, can you come back and let me know if the original plans have changed? Just so I'm sure where you are."  
>"I will, I promise," Olivia promised, "I'm sorry I worried you."<br>"It's all right dear. So, what were you and Wen up to?"  
>Olivia turned a little pink at Wen's name, but her grandmother couldn't see because she was turned away.<p>

"Um, we just hung out a little. Wrote a song, had lunch, and baked cupcakes with Georgie."

"Oh, you wrote a song?"

"Yeah, well I wrote some lyrics last night and apparently he wrote some music, too and we just put it together and it happened to work really well."

"That's nice, I'd like to hear it sometime."  
>"Of course, but I don't know the piece all that well so I'd have to ask Wen."<p>

"That's fine, dear. Will you help set the table?"

"Yeah," Olivia shut her song book, pushed it to the side of the table, stood up and went to get the plates and utensils.

She set them around the table and went to the fridge, "Gram, what do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine," Gram answered.

Olivia grabbed some glasses and filled them with water and put them on the table.

"So what're we having?"

"Mashed potatoes, salad, and chicken," Gram replied, putting two dishes down on the table. She went back to the kitchen table to get the last dish.

"Sounds delicious," Olivia said.

They began to eat.

~Wen's House~

"So, Wen," Wen's dad began, "Olivia seems like a nice girl."  
>Wen stopped mid-bite and froze. He put his fork down on the table, "Um, yeah," he took a large gulp of water.<p>

Georgie piped up, "I love Livy!"

"Livy?" Wen's dad asked.

"That's what I call her. She's real pretty and nice, don't you think, Wen?" Georgie asked, turning to Wen.

Wen choked on his water, "Yeah," he gasped, "Really pretty and nice."

"Mmhmm," Georgie said smugly.

Sydney spoke up, "That was a very pretty song you guys came up with earlier today."

"Oh, well Olivia wrote it, I just had the melody."

"She's a very talented writer," Sydney said.

"How come we haven't met her before? She goes to your school, doesn't she?" Wen's dad asked.

"Yeah, she does. We've gone to the same school since first grade. But, we've never really been friends. We just knew each other."

"Well, I'm glad you met her now. It's nice to meet new people."  
>"Yeah, it is."<p>

Wen went back to his food.

~Olivia's House~  
>"Gram, that was a delicious dinner," Olivia said, standing up from the table.<p>

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

Olivia walked over to the sink and began doing the dishes.

"Olivia, sweetie?"

"Yes?"  
>"I think I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. I'm very tired today," Gram smiled at her granddaughter.<p>

"All right, Gram," Olivia said, "Have a good night's rest. I'll finish cleaning up here."  
>Olivia went back to the dishes reminiscing back on her day and the quality time she had spent with Wen. It had been a short time so far that she was in London and she had already managed to befriend her longtime crush. "If I only knew it was this easy to talk to him years ago," Olivia thought to herself, washing the last plate.<p>

She grabbed some paper towels and began to dry the dishes.

"Somebody, Somebody, yeah, Somehow, Someday, Someway, Somebody," she sang softly under her breath, imagining Wen's voice singing a harmony underneath hers.

When she finished, she put all the dishes away, grabbed her song book, and headed up the stairs to her room. She put her song book down on the table and glanced at the mirror on the wall and realized she was still wearing Wen's shirt.

"Oh, I'll give it back to him tomorrow," Olivia murmured.

Not really wanting to take it off, Olivia changed into her pajama bottoms, but kept the shirt on. She brushed her teeth and splashed her face with some water. Then, Olivia sat on her bed, laid down and began to read her book. But, unable to concentrate, her thoughts drifted back to Wen.

~Wen's House~

Wen trudged back up the stairs to his room. That was the most awkward dinner he had ever had. He was fine about talking about Floey and Azra. He was even pretty okay with talking about his and Azra's relationship, when they had one. But, talking about Olivia was different. It was more personal to him and it just felt like they were invading his privacy. Especially Sydney and her 'she's so nice and has beautiful voice' comments. Wen just wanted to keep Olivia's voice to himself. It was gorgeous, and he had never met anyone that had as beautiful a voice as her.

He changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Wen lay back in his bed and relived his day and Olivia's beautiful voice over and over again in his mind. That shy and quiet girl that he had never seemed to notice before or bothered to notice now had seemed to have taken over his brain.

**That was Chapter 8! I've only gotten one review, but I decided to update again anyways…for the third time in a row! Aren't you proud of me? I figured I owed you guys because I hadn't updated for awhile because of vacation and school starting. And, I have school tomorrow, so it will probably be around a week again before I update again. Junior year's crazy! So, anyways, I figured this would hold you guys up until I update again. Hopefully, I'll be able to update by next Friday. But, I'm teaching voice that night, so we'll see. Anyways, love you all! **

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	9. Chapter 9: Date?

Chapter 9

Olivia woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She stretched and bolted down the stairs to open the door. When she opened it, she found Wen standing there.

"Oh," Olivia said, "Uh, hi."

"Hey," Wen replied.

"Um, what're you doing here?" Olivia asked. In the back of her mind, she scolded herself. Olivia! That sounded so rude!

"Well, I just wanted to, uh, ask you something…" Wen trailed off.

"Oh uh, okay," Olivia said, "Give me a second."

Olivia went into the kitchen quickly and took some deep breaths to calm herself. Wen was at her house…alone…without Georgie, or Hermione, or Ron. What could he possibly want to ask her? As she inhaled deeply, she took in her sights around the room and she saw a piece of paper on the fridge that she hadn't seen before. She pulled the sheet from under the magnet and read it.

"Olivia,

I went out to run some errands. I should be back in a couple hours or so. Have fun with your friends!

Love, Gram"

Olivia folded the note and stuck it back under the magnet. She took one last slow deep breath and went back to meet Wen, who was rolling back and forth on his heels, waiting for her to come back.

"Sorry about that," Olivia apologized awkwardly, "I was just, uh, well, never mind."

"Um, okay?" Wen said, confused.

"Well, come on in," Olivia gestured inside the house.

"Is your Gram here?" Wen asked.

"Uh, no. She went out to run some errands."

"Maybe we should just stay outside then," Wen said, pulling at his collar a little.

"No, it's fine. Really," Olivia persisted.

"All right," Wen followed in after her.

They sat down at the kitchen table. Wen's face started to turn a little bit red and he stuttered, "U-um, i-is that m-my shirt?"

Olivia looked down and realized that she was in fact still wearing Wen's shirt because she had worn it to sleep the night before.

Olivia felt her face turning red and she slowly lifted her face back up to look at Wen, "Um, yeah," she said softly, "I was planning on giving it back to you…and…"  
>"Its fine," Wen cut her off, "You can have it."<p>

"N-n-no," Olivia stuttered, "It's yours."

"Its fine," Wen said, "Keep it, Olivia. Really."

"O-okay then," Olivia said, "Well, um, I'm going to go change anyways. But, I'll be back. Then we can talk. I'll be quick. I promise."  
>"Okay," Wen replied.<p>

Olivia hurried up the stairs into her bedroom. She pulled off Wen's shirt and her pajama bottoms. She grabbed a marigold tunic with buttons down the front and some navy blue leggings. She ran and took a quick shower than changed quickly into her new clothes. She quickly brushed her teeth, brushed out her wet hair, put on some brown flip flops, and ran to meet Wen back at the kitchen table.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Olivia apologized.

"It's fine," Wen said, "It wasn't that long."

"Did you want something to drink or eat?" Olivia asked, "We have water, lemonade, orange juice, milk…" she trailed off and looked back at Wen.

"Um, lemonade's fine," he responded.

"Okay," Olivia reached up and pulled two glasses out of the cupboard. She pulled open the fridge door and took out the carton of lemonade. She poured some into both glasses and put it back into the fridge. Then, she set the glasses down on the table, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Wen took a sip of his lemonade, "Oh, my parents were wondering if you and your Gram would like to come over for dinner today."

"Oh!" Olivia said, "Sure, I mean my Gram's not here right now, as you know, but I'm sure she'd love that. It's funny that you ask because I was going to ask you if we could show my Gram _Somebody_. We were talking about it yesterday and I was going to show her, but I can't play it as well as you."  
>Wen laughed, "Its fine. We can play it for her tonight, if you guys can go."<br>"Are Hermione and Ron coming, too?" Olivia questioned.

"No," Wen answered, "Just us."  
>"All right; I'll be sure to ask Gram as soon as she comes back from her errands."<p>

Wen and Olivia both took a sip of their lemonade, "So, is there something that we should bring?"  
>"No, we'll take care of everything," Wen said.<p>

"Hmm, okay," Olivia smiled.

Wen smiled back, "Well, I should get going back now. I just came by to ask about that."

Wen got up from the table and headed back towards the door. Olivia followed him out of the kitchen, "Oh, what time should we be there by?"

"6:30, I believe."  
>"Okay, well, I'll probably be going over to see Hermione and Ron after my Gram comes back. So, I can let you know if I can go, if that's all right."<br>"That's fine. There's no need to hurry. I just wanted to tell you," Wen stepped onto the porch.

"Okay," Olivia responded.

Wen headed down the steps and waved goodbye to Olivia. Olivia waved back and watched him until she couldn't see him any longer. Then, she closed the front door and sunk down and shrieked with excitement.

Wen had almost indirectly asked her out. Sure, it wasn't an actual date. But, obviously he liked her enough and her parents liked her enough to invite her and her Gram over for dinner. And, Wen gave her his shirt. Olivia's face turned a little pink about that. She got up from the floor and headed back up to her room.

**Yay, Chapter 9! Sorry for not updating for a whole entire week! You know, school and all that stuff. It's been a crazy week and it's only my real first week of school. I'm completely overwhelmed. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review! I know that you already know that you should!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	10. Chapter 10: What Not to Wear

Chapter 10

Olivia sat on her bed staring at the ceiling humming _Somebody_ under her breath. Suddenly, she heard the front door creak open. Assuming it was her Gram she bolted down the stairs to greet her. And, it was her Gram.

"Hey, Gram!" Olivia said, running over to help her grandmother with her shopping bags. She took a few from her and placed in on the table.

"Hi Olivia," Gram said, putting the last of the bags down, "What are you doing here, sweetie? I thought you'd be long gone by now with your friends."  
>"Well, I'm going to meet up with them soon. I just had to ask you something."<br>"What is it, dear?" Gram asked, opening one of the bags and starting to put away the groceries.

"Wen came by earlier today," Olivia began.

"Oh, he did?" Gram questioned, turning back from the cupboard to face her granddaughter.

"Yeah, and he was wondering if we could come over for dinner around 6:30?"

"Both of us? Will your other friends be there?"

"No just us and Wen and his family."  
>"Oh, okay. Do we need to bring anything?"<p>

"No, he said they'll take care of everything. Oh, and while we're there we'll show you the song we wrote."  
>"All right," Gram smiled.<p>

"So…" Olivia started again, "Can we go?"

"Yes, we can," Gram answered, putting the milk in the fridge.

Olivia cheered inwardly trying not to show her Gram her excessive excitement.

"Well, I guess I'll go over to Wen's house and tell him we can go."

"Okay, be back around five, okay? So, we can get ready," her Gram told her.

"All right, Gram," Olivia went over to her grandmother and gave her a parting kiss on the cheek.

Olivia headed out of the kitchen and put on her shoes by the front door. Then, she headed over to Hermione's house. As she approached the neighborhood, Olivia could make out Hermione and Ron sitting on the porch.

When they saw her, they went up to meet her.

"Hey Olivia!" Hermione gave Olivia a hug.

"Hey," Ron greeted, as well.

"Hi guys," Olivia replied, smiling.

At that moment, Wen came out of the house with a watering can.

"Oh, hi!" he said, noticing the others.

"Hi Wen!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hi," Ron raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello," Olivia said.

"What's up?" Wen asked.

"Nothing much," Hermione answered, "You?"

"I'm about to water the plants."

"Interesting," Hermione answered.

Olivia smiled at Wen, "Oh, by the way, my Gram says we can go."  
>"That's great!" Wen exclaimed, "I'll tell my parents as soon as I finish watering the garden. Anyways, you guys have fun. See you later, Liv."<p>

"Bye," she called after him.

Liv. Wen had never called her Liv before. Olivia felt a rush of happiness run through her. Her smile broke out into a wider grin as she followed Ron and Hermione back to the front porch.

"So," Hermione turned to her, once they had taken seats, Ron and Hermione on the porch swing and Olivia on the wicker chair, "what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You and Wen. Your smile…I've never seen you this extremely happy in my life. Well, you were close to it a few times recently, especially this past week. But, this smile definitely surpasses it. So what's up? And, what are you guys doing later? If it's secret agent things you don't have to tell me…"

"No, Hermione. We are not secret agents," Olivia giggled a little, "Wen came by this morning and asked Gram and I over for dinner."

"Ooh," Hermione squealed a little.

"It's not a date or anything. Just two families, hanging out," Olivia said.

"Sure it is," Hermione said. Then, she turned to Ron, "Do you think it's just 'hanging out'?"

"Well, I don't know," Ron answered, "It depends, really."

Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say, "Boys."

"Well, anyways. What are you going to wear?" Hermione asked.

"Um, this," Olivia gestured to her outfit.

"No," Hermione protested, "Absolutely not."  
>"It's not supposed to be fancy."<p>

"I didn't say anything about formal wear," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron got up from his seat; he knew when they were entering the danger no-boy zone of fashion…for girls. He knew if he stayed any longer he'd be dragged along with their little shopping spree or whatever they were about to do, "I think your dad wanted me to help him with something, Hermione. I'll just see you later, then."

He headed into the house.

"Ron, no he did not!" Hermione called after him, "Smart boy."

She turned back to Olivia, "We are going shopping."

"But, I don't have money with me."

"It doesn't matter. My aunt, the one who doesn't live in the States, owns a clothing shop nearby. She always lets me take a few things. You know, we're family. I'm sure she'll let you have something, as well."

"But, I don't think…" Olivia began.

"No," Hermione interrupted, "No excuses. You are coming with me."

The two girls walked down the street and began to head out of the neighborhood. They walked towards a cluster of shops on the corner a couple of streets down.

They headed to a small shop in the middle of the cluster painted pink and with blue lettering on the top written in turquoise cursive, "Like Magic."

Hermione pushed opened the door and the bells jingled signaling that customers had entered the shop. Out of the backroom, a middle age woman with frizzy auburn hair gathered in a bun came out.

"Hermione sweetie!" the lady exclaimed.

"Hi, Aunt Beatrice," Hermione greeted, giving the woman a hug, "This is my friend Olivia, and she has a…date…today."

Olivia turned red, "No, I don't."

Hermione whispered loudly, knowing full well that Olivia could hear, "She's in denial."

Beatrice laughed, "Well, let's see what we can do for you."

Hermione's aunt led the two girls to the back of the store where they began looking through clothes.

**Oh yeah, Chapter 10! I feel really bad, I was going to update last Saturday, but then I got super busy and sidetracked and I didn't get a chance to. I'll try my best to update again this weekend if I can. But, this weekend for sure I know I'm really busy. Plus, tomorrow is the Worldwide Day of Play for Nickelodeon and it's in DC which is a fair distance from where I live and I might go. So, don't get your hopes up for my update. But, the soonest besides this weekend that I can guarantee an update is probably a week from today. I guess I'm making a schedule. Once a week, every Friday; but, if that's the case, my stories are going to take forever! Anyways, I'm going to update Skateboards, Music, and Nanas as well. So, you should all check it out! Read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione's Perfect Outfit

Chapter 11

Hermione lifted up a hanger; draped on it was a flowy purple top. Hermione raised it up to Olivia, she squinted one of her eyes, trying to imagine her in it. Hermione shook her head, "No, it's too similar to that purple dress you wore with flowers a few days ago."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "You memorized my outfits."

"No," Hermione scoffed, then she smiled, "You just always look cute, your outfits are hard to forget."

Hermione started rifling through the bottoms. She sifted through the skirts and a plain slim fitting black skirt caught her eye. She pulled it off the rack, "Now this, I think we're getting somewhere."

"Good eye, Hermione," Aunt Beatrice came up behind her, "That piece looks like nothing on a hanger, but really looks nice once you put it on. Now that's one option. Let's find a top to go with it."

Aunt Beatrice expertly scanned the rows of clothes, "Ah, there's what I was looking for." She got a red blouse from the top shelf. It was sleeveless and the straps were frilly. There were gold stripes on either side on the front, running from the bottom of the straps to the hem.

"Here you go," she handed the top to Olivia and Hermione handed her the skirt, "There's a dressing room over there and I will go find you some shoes."

Olivia took the garments in her hands and headed off to the dressing room. She latched the door closed and began pulling off her clothes. She pulled on the black skirt and then pulled on the red top. Suddenly she saw some heels being pushed through the door. They were red with a 1 inch gold heel.

Olivia picked them up and slid her feet into them. She brushed her hair back and turned to face the mirror. She gasped. She loved it. The black skirt clung to her thighs and fell 3 inches above the knee. The top clung to her curves but flared out a bit at the bottom. The heels matched her top perfectly. She really liked how it looked, but she shook her head. It was a little revealing and probably not appropriate for the dinner that night. Also, it was a bit too fancy.

"Olivia, come on out," Hermione called, "let us see."

"You guys, I love it. But, I don't think it is _right_," Olivia stepped out of the stall anyways.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and Aunt Beatrice smiled and clapped excitedly.

"I knew it would look fantastic on you!" Beatrice exclaimed, "I guess it's not really the right type outfit for the occasion. But, I'm letting you keep it. You look too great in it! I'm not depriving this outfit of you."

"You don't have to," Olivia protested.

"No," Beatrice persisted, "I insist. Any friend of Hermione's is family in my book."

"Thank you," Olivia said softly.

"I'm going to see if we can find something else," Aunt Beatrice headed to the other side of the store to look.

Hermione turned to Olivia, "I've never seen you in anything like that. You look _sexy_, Olivia! If you wore that, Wen's eyeballs will fall out, I'm sure."

"Well, I don't want that to happen. I probably won't wear it around him then," Olivia glanced down at herself.

"No, that's a good thing," Hermione laughed, "But, anyways, let's go find something else. You can go change back into your other clothes if you want."

Olivia headed back into the dressing room and changed back into regular clothes. She folded up the skirt and top and held them with one arm and held the heels with her other hand.

"Let me get that," Beatrice said, "I'll put them in a bag for you."

"You don't have to give them to me," Olivia protested again, "I'm fine. And, if I have to have them, I'll pay."

Aunt Beatrice laughed at Olivia's insistence, "How about you just pay me back with a story about your date?"

Olivia smiled, "Okay, I'll do that."

The door dinged open and a few customers came in.

Aunt Beatrice put Olivia's clothes in a bag and put them behind the counter and went to greet the customers, "Hello, welcome to _Like Magic_. Is there anything specific that you are looking for today?"

"Yeah," the mom answered, "My daughter has a recital in a week and we are looking for a dress for her to wear."

Aunt Beatrice led them around the store and Hermione and Olivia went to work by themselves.

"I have not been able to come here in awhile," Hermione told Olivia, "I forgot how cute my aunt's clothes were."

"Oh, how's this?" Hermione held up a white dress. It was a white silky material overlaid with a white lace.

"It's beautiful, Hermione," Olivia answered, "But, I think that it would look better on you than me. I'm too pale to pull it off. Go try it on!"

"Should I?" Hermione fingered the lace.

"Definitely," Olivia nodded.

"Okay," Hermione went into the stall and grabbed a pair of brown boots along the way.

She came out.

"You look great in that, Hermione!" Olivia exclaimed, "Here you should put this around your waist."

Olivia grabbed a thin brown belt off of the table of accessories in the middle of the store and handed it to Hermione who buckled it around her waist.

"Perfect," Olivia nodded approvingly, then nudged Hermione, "You should wear that on your date with Ron."

Hermione flushed, "I do not have a date with Ron! We are just friends, Olivia!"

"For now," Olivia said under her breath. Then she spoke back up in a normal voice, "You should go show your aunt."

**Yay, Chapter 11! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had soooo much homework last week. I know I said that I would try to update every Friday at least, but trust me last week was crazy…today was crazy! Since it's a three day weekend, I'll hopefully be able to update more. Do you think Olivia will find the perfect outfit for her dinner with Wen and his family? Looks like Hermione's found an outfit, but it's not even her date…lol! I hope you enjoyed it, though! Review! I don't have time to update Skateboards, Music, and Nanas today, but I'll try tomorrow. It's a 3 day weekend so hopefully I'll have time sometime this weekend.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect Dress

Chapter 12

Aunt Beatrice rang up the customers. And then, they left. Aunt Beatrice walked around the front of the cash register.

"So, girls, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Um, I haven't yet. But, Hermione has," Olivia turned to look at Hermione who was trying to cover herself up with Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You look pretty Hermione. Show your aunt."

Hermione stepped around Olivia.

Aunt Beatrice gasped, "Aw, you look beautiful, Hermione. You are definitely keeping that."  
>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.<p>

"Definitely, now go get changed," Aunt Beatrice checked her watch, "We're running out of time. Olivia needs to get home to meet her grandmother soon."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Time really does fly when you're having fun."

Olivia and Aunt Beatrice laughed.

"So true, Hermione," Olivia agreed, "So true."

Hermione went to go change and Olivia headed back to the racks to look for something to wear.

A few minutes after Hermione came back out of the dressing room, Aunt Beatrice called over the two girls to where she was looking on the other side of the store.

"I think I found something that's perfect," Aunt Beatrice held up a hanger. It held a brown dress with cap sleeves and tiny blue flowers all over it with two blue lines running down on each side.

"Ooh," Hermione said, "That looks so pretty!"

"Yes, it will look beautiful on you Olivia," Aunt Beatrice handed her the dress, "C'mon, try it on."  
>"Okay," Olivia tentatively took the dress and went back into the dressing room.<p>

When she finished changing, she came back out.

"I knew it would be perfect," Aunt Beatrice said, "The brown matches your eyes and the blue brings a nice splash of color."

Hermione handed Olivia a pair of shoes, "Put these on with it."  
>Olivia slipped them on; they were a pair of baby blue wedge heels.<p>

"Perfect," Hermione said.

Olivia went to look in the mirror, "I think…this is it."  
>She turned back to Hermione, "We did it."<br>"All right…now hair."

"Really?" Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, slow down, Hermione," Aunt Beatrice laughed, "Olivia, I'll just take the tags off those things and you'll be all set. I'll give you the bag with the other outfit as well."

Aunt Beatrice headed back over to the counter. She picked up the bag and while she was there something caught her eye. She picked up a blue necklace, earrings, and bracelet jewelry set and headed back over to the two girls.

"You know," she began, "I think this color is the exact same color as your shoes and the flowers on your dress."

Aunt Beatrice held it up to see if it matched, "And, I'm right! Here, you can have these as well."

"That's so nice of you. But, I'm fine with just this."

"I insist, here, let me put it on you."

Olivia lifted up her hair, and Aunt Beatrice fastened the blue necklace around her neck. Olivia slipped on the bracelet and earrings.

Aunt Beatrice clapped her hands together, "Perfect. Now, you two go have fun. Hermione, here's your bag."

They walked over to the counter and Aunt Beatrice handed Hermione her bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Aunt Beatrice said, "Your tags and your clothes are still in the dressing room."

She took a pair of scissors from behind the counter and cut off the tags off Olivia's clothes.

"Thanks for reminding me," Olivia said. She headed to the dressing room, grabbed her clothes and put them into her bag.

"Let's go," Hermione said.

"It was nice meeting you," Olivia said to Aunt Beatrice.

"And, it was nice to meet you," Aunt Beatrice replied, smiling.

"Bye, Aunt Bea," Hermione said, "See you around."

"See you Hermione. Come back again!"

The two girls left the store and headed back to Hermione's house.

"Oh good, you're here," Gram said, when she saw the two girls at the door, "And, hello there Hermione."  
>"Hi," Hermione waved, "I'm just here to help Olivia with her hair."<br>"Oh okay, come on in."  
>The two girls headed inside.<p>

"Olivia?" Gram asked.

"Yes?"

"Were you wearing that when you left the house this morning?" Gram questioned, glancing over Olivia's outfit.

"No," Olivia replied, "Hermione's aunt gave it to me."  
>"Wow, that's very nice of her. You look very pretty," Gram smiled, "I made some cookies to bring over to the Gifford's. They're on the tray on the stove. There are a few extras on a plate on the table if you want any right now. I'm going to go get changed, as well."<p>

"All right, thanks Gram," Olivia replied. The two girls headed into the kitchen where they each grabbed one cookie and headed up to Olivia's room.

Olivia sat down at the dresser. Hermione lifted the brush off the table and began brushing Olivia's hair, humming to herself.

"What's that you are humming?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know. Something I picked up at school."

"It's a little mysterious sounding, but very cool," Olivia said.

"Yeah, I like it," Hermione answered, continuing to brush Olivia's hair.

Hermione set the brush down and began to braid Olivia's hair. She French braided it from the side until it led down into one braid that fell over her right shoulder.

"Pretty," Olivia said.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled, "Now sit on the bed."  
>Olivia sat down on her bed and Hermione grabbed a bag off the counter.<p>

"You don't have that much makeup in here," Hermione said.

"That's because I never wear any."

"Yeah, you don't really need it. I don't wear makeup either really. But, today's a special occasion."

Hermione began applying makeup to Olivia's face, "There, not too bad. Not that noticeable either, to be honest, but you look pretty."

"Thanks Hermione," Olivia replied.

"Well, I should be getting home. Have a great time tonight." Hermione said. The two girls headed down the stairs and Hermione left.

**Next chapter is the family dinner! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case you were wondering, the tune that Hermione was humming was the Harry Potter theme song. I'm going to try to update Skateboards, Music, and Nanas as well today. Well, anyways, review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner Date Part 1

Chapter 13

"Hi sweetie," Gram said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am," Olivia answered.

Gram had changed into a soft pink blouse and brown skirt.

"You look nice, Gram," Olivia complimented.

"Thank you," Gram smiled at her granddaughter. "Do you mind grabbing the cookies for me?"

"No, I don't mind," Olivia responded. She went over to the counter and grabbed the container of cookies.

Gram slipped on some brown slip on shoes and the two left the house to head to Wen's house.

Olivia balanced the cookies on one hand and knocked on the door. A few moments afterwards, Wen answered the door wearing dark blue denim jeans and a blue button up and nice sneakers.

"Oh, hi!" Wen greeted them, "C'mon in."

He gestured into his house and Olivia stepped back to let her grandmother in first.

"Thank you, Wen," Gram said.

"Your welcome. My dad and Sydney are in the living room. It's just straight down the hallway."

Gram smiled at him and headed in the direction he told her.

Olivia and Wen trailed behind her.

"Oh, my Gram made some cookies," Olivia told Wen, lifting up the container.

"That was nice," Wen said, "Here, let's put them in the kitchen.

"Okay," Olivia followed Wen into the kitchen and she put the cookies on the counter.

"You look real pretty Olivia," Wen said softly.

"Thank you. You look nice, too," Olivia added.

"Thanks," Wen responded.

The two walked down the hallway into the living room where the adults were now sitting on the couch getting to know one another.

Georgie was seated in a chair that was closer to the front of the television where she was watching Spongebob Squarepants.

Olivia squatted next to the little girl, "Hey Georgie. That's a nice dress you are wearing."

Georgie smiled, got up, and twirled, "Thanks! It's new! Sydney bought it for me."

"Well, I like it a lot."

Georgie was wearing a strapless orange and white checked dress. She had a yellow butterfly clip in her hair and yellow sandals.

Georgie sat back down, "Well, you look like a princess, Livy."

"Aw, thanks," Olivia responded, sitting on the floor beside her.

"So, what episode is this?" Wen asked, plopping down beside Olivia.

"It's the episode when there's a giant bull worm and Sandy tries to fight it, but can't. Then, it tries to head towards Bikini Bottom, so they move the city. But, it gets crushed anyways," Georgie informed him.

"Hmm," Wen said, "If you know it that well, why are you watching it again?"

"Because Spongebob is funny!" Georgie retorted.

Wen and Olivia laughed.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," Wen said. The three continued watching another episode of Spongebob. Then, Olivia's Gram, Sydney, and Wen's dad got up from the couch.

"C'mon kids," Wen's dad said, "Let's go eat some dinner. Olivia, you look very nice, by the way."

Olivia blushed a little, "Thanks Mr. Gifford."

'You do look pretty," Sydney agreed, "That dress looks like it was made for you."

"Thanks again."

The six of them went to the kitchen and took seats around the kitchen table.

"Well, I made some bruschetta," Sydney said, setting down some plates of the tiny bread pieces.

She set plates around the table and some utensils.

"I have some lemonade. Is that all right with everyone?"

A collective yes went around the table.

Olivia spoke up, "Sydney, do you need any help?"

"No, I"m fine. You're our guests."

She set the glasses of lemonade on the table and took her seat in between Georgie and Wen's dad.

The six of them dug in.

"This is delicious," Olivia's Gram complimented.

"I'm glad you like it," Sydney responded, "My mother used to make it all the time."

Everyone finished off the last bite of their bruschetta.

"Okay, now for the main course we have chicken. I hope you two aren't vegetarians, are you? I forgot to double check with you all."

"No, we're not," Gram answered.

"You're good," Olivia answered, "We're not vegetarians."

"Okay," Sydney set the chicken down on the table.

"So, Olivia, you are going to Mesa next year?" Wen's dad asked.

Olivia looked up mid-bite. She nodded as she chewed, then she swallowed and answered, "Yes, I am."

"That's nice. Are you ready for high school?"

"I think so," Olivia responded.

"That's good. I assume you are going to take music class next year?" Wen's dad asked.

"Well, I did do chorus during middle school. But, my schedule doesn't allow for it this coming year. So, I"m not going to."

"Oh, it would be nice if you did. You have a very nice talent," he added.

"Thanks," Olivia said, taking another bite of chicken.

"I'm gonna be in first grade!" Georgie piped up, lemonade dripping down her chin.

Sydney leaned over and wiped the little girl's chin.

"Be careful with your food," Sydney warned Georgie, "Or you'll stain your dress."

Georgie nodded, "Okay, I'll try to be careful, Sydney."

After they were all finished eating they sat at the table conversing for a bit longer.

Mr. Gifford spoke up, "I see that you guys brought some dessert over. That was very nice of you. Before we eat dessert, though. Why don't we sit down in the living

room to let our food settle."

"I heard that you'd like to hear the song that Wen and Olivia wrote the other day," Wen's dad asked Olivia's Gram.

"Oh, yes," Olivia's Gram answered, "I'd love to hear it."

The adults retook their seats on the couch and Georgie sat on the floor beside them. Wen sat by the piano and Olivia stood beside him. He began playing the intro

_Can you see me_

_Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me _

_to feel like somebody _

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tried so hard to get there_

_And I say Oh! _

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams _

_And try, _

_to make it come alive _

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_We were meant to be, _

_Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Someday!_

_I'm so tired _

_of being invisible_

_but I feel it, yeah!_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_trying to set me free_

_But inside of me_

_Cause we're standing on the edge now_

_it's a long way down_

_And I say Oh! _

_We're gonna let it show_

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams _

_And try,_

_to make it come alive _

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_We were meant to be, _

_Somebody (somebody), somebody yeah_

_Somehow, Someday, Someway_

_Someday!_

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_feel the spot light glowing like a yellow sun,_

_oooohhhhh_

_and then we fall, we fall together_

_till we get back up and we will rise as one_

_oooohhhhh _

_Oh! we're gonna let it show_

_we're gonna just let go of everything_

_holding back our dreams _

_and try_

_to make it come alive_

_come on let it shine so they can see _

_we were meant to be somebody_

_somebody somebody Yeah somehow someday someway _

_somebody somebody.._

_Ooo oh _

**That's Chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! I don't have time to update Skateboards, Music, and Nanas today. But, I'll try to**

**on Saturday or Sunday. It's Homecoming Weekend, so it's a little crazy even though I'm not going to the dance.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	14. Chapter 14: With Ron and Hermione

Chapter 14

Hermione had just gotten back from Olivia's house and had just arrived at her house. She waved to Ron who was sitting on the couch. Hermione lugged herself and her bags over to him and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"So, what was that thing that you had to help my father with?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly.

"Uh…stuff that I don't think he would want you to know," Ron responded quickly.

"Oh," Hermione replied, "So, it's a secret now, is it? Maybe I'll go ask my father myself then."

Hermione got up from her seat, turned away from Ron and began to head to the stairs.

"N-n-n-no!" Ron spluttered. Hermione turned back to face him.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked with a know-it-all tone, knowing that Ron would crack any second.

"Uh…I mean…they went out."

"Who did? My parents? Or Wen and Olivia?" Hermione started laughing at her own dumb joke.

Ron, seeing a way out of losing his cover for ditching the girls earlier, changed the subject, "So, how's Olivia and her, um, date…with Wen?"

Hermione knew what he was trying to do. Of course she did, she wasn't the clever intelligent one out of their trio for nothing after all. But, she decided to cut Ron some slack and let it slide…considering that he would have to deal with her for the rest of the summer and the oncoming school year. Besides, she was pretty impressed that he still hadn't broken down yet.

"Um, I assume it's going well. I just left her house. My aunt and I found her the perfect outfit and I did her make-up and hair. She looked very pretty when I left her. They are probably on their way or are already there. So, now it is just a waiting game."  
>"Yeah, okay," Ron replied. He glanced down at the ground and noticed the bags at Hermione's feet.<p>

"What are those?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hermione nudged them farther behind her with her foot.

"So, who's being secretive now?" Ron asked, throwing her previous words back at her.

Hermione laughed a little and shook her head, "Fine, it's not that big of a deal. My aunt just gave me some clothes."  
>"Well, then let's see," Ron replied.<p>

"You want to see?" Hermione asked, incredulously, "I thought you didn't like shopping or clothes…:  
>"Well, there's not much else to do, is there?"<p>

"I guess not."

Hermione pulled out the dress and belt from one bag and the boots from the other.

"It's nice," Ron said.

The two fell silent.

"So, do you want to go dancing?" Ron asked quietly.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to contain her excitiement.

"I mean you have a new dress that you shouldn't let go to waste. I probably have some nice clothes in my luggage somewhere."

"Okay," Hermione said, slowly, "Where would we go?"  
>"I'm sure you know of a place, somewhere, considering you live her. If not, we can just dance here. You have a working radio."<br>"All right, but I think I know of a few places. Let's go get changed then. And Ron…"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Are my parents really out?"

Ron hesitated then replied, "No, they are just upstairs."  
>"That's what I thought."<p>

The two headed up the stairs to go change.

Hermione knocked on her parent's bedroom door.

"Come in, dear. We are just watching our program."

"Okay," Hermione replied. She pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that Ron and I are going to head out soon," Hermione said.

Hermione's mom turned to look at her daughter, "Darling it's almost 7:00 and almost dinnertime. What are you two going to be doing exactly?"

"We are going to go dancing. And, we can probably eat dinner while we are out, too."

Hermione's parents shared a knowing look. Hermione's mom turned back to her daughter.

"All right, but your father will drive you around. It's too late for two 14 year olds to be wandering around by themselves."  
>"That's fine. I'll just go change now then."<br>Hermione left her parents' bedroom and headed back to her own to change. She slipped on her new white dress and fastened the belt around her waist. Then, she slipped her feet into her new boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, "Oh, my hair."  
>Hermione took a brush and began to comb the tangles out of her hair. When she finished, she straightened her hair and then she curled her hair with a curling iron. Then, she pulled her hair back into a half-ponytail.<p>

She examined herself in the mirror again, "Better. Make-up? Maybe a little."  
>Hermione put on a glittery white eye shadow, mascara, pale pink blush, and some lip gloss.<p>

"Done and ready."

Hermione headed out of her room and down the stairs where her father and Ron were waiting.

"Well," Hermione began after giving Ron a once over, "You clean up nicely."  
>Ron was wearing nice black pants, dress shoes and a dark blue button down.<p>

"So do you."

The two smiled at each other. Hermione's father, not realizing he was interrupting a moment, said, "Let's go then, shall we?"  
>"I guess so," Hermione replied. The two teens followed Hermione's father out the door and into the car.<p>

They began to drive along the road and a few minutes later they came to a complete stop.

They had reached their destination.

"So where are we?" Ron asked.

"We are at_ It's Entertainment_," Hermione began, "a place to sing, dance and eat."  
>"My brother's restaurant," Hermione's dad added.<p>

"Sing?" Ron asked, turning to Hermione.

"Yeah, there's karaoke," she replied.

The three of them walked into the restaurant and were escorted to a table.

As soon as they sat down, a man that looked similar to Hermione's father ambled over.

"Hello! My dear family!" He greeted Hermione and her father, "And, who's this?"

"Oh, Uncle Ned, this is my friend Ron."

"Nice to meet you, Ron," the two shook hands.

**Chapter 14! Sorry I took so long to update this story, I feel like it's been a month or so. I never meant for it to be that long till I updated, but my teachers love to load me with homework, especially this past month. I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving holidays. I'll try to update everything else next week , but I had to update this. It was my first obligation. Well, read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**

**P.S. I decided to focus on Ron and Hermione this chapter. I felt like they weren't getting enough attention. We'll see next time whether or not the next chapter will include the rest of Wen and Olivia's date or the beginning of Ron and Hermione's.**


	15. Chapter 15: Entertainment Time

Chapter 15

"Er, hello, nice to meet you, too," Ron managed.

Uncle Ned turned to Hermione and winked at her, "This one's a keeper. Nice, firm handshake."

Hermione blushed, "Uncle Ned!"

"Just kidding, enjoy yourselves. I'll send a waiter over to take your orders. It's on the house as always for my family."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. Uncle Ned walked away.

When her uncle was out of sight, Hermione turned back to Ron, "I apologize for my uncle."

"It's okay, he's just being friendly," Ron replied.

"I guess."

"Hello, it's Patrick, and I will be your server for this evening," the server said, interrupting Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Oh," Hermione turned to look up at the waiter, and when she saw him, her face broke out into a huge grin, "Patrick!"

She jumped out of the booth and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Hermione, nice to see you, too," Patrick said, his voice muffled through her hair.

Hermione broke away from him and turned to Ron, "This is my cousin Patrick."  
>"Nice to meet you," Ron said.<p>

"Nice to meet you, too," Patrick smiled at Ron.

"I didn't know you worked here. I thought you were still in the States! I haven't seen you in forever!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I moved back a couple weeks ago and Uncle Ned gave me this job. I was planning to drop by soon, but this is a happy surprise," Patrick replied.

"It is," Hermione agreed.

"So, may I take your order? What would you guys like to drink?

"Just water," Hermione said.

"Same," Ron agreed.

"All right, coming right up," Patrick replied, "I'll be back to take your meal orders. Mind you, Entertainment Time starts up very soon."

"What's entertainment time?" Ron asked Hermione after Patrick left to get their water.

"It's the part of the night where we sing karaoke and dance," Hermione explained.

"So, are we going to sing and dance?" Ron asked.

"Of course, Ron, that's what makes this place fun!"

"But, I can't sing," Ron mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked, not understanding.

"I can't sing," Ron spoke a little louder, but still mumbling.

"What?"

"I can't sing," he said clearly.

"I'm sure you can, Ron," Hermione said, "Besides, it's not like I can either…or half of this restaurant. It's just to have a good time. And, if you really don't want to, we can just dance. But, once they start, I'm sure you'll change your mind. It's just too much fun to pass up."  
>"Whatever you say," Ron replied, with a smile.<p>

"Here are your waters," Patrick said, coming back to the table holding two glasses of water. He set them down on the table, "Now what would you guys like for your main course? I suggest something light, considering that you are dancing soon."

"I'll have a salad, in that case," Hermione said. She was not trying to be like one of those girls who barely ate anything in public, she just did not want to feel sick later from dancing on a full stomach.

"All right," Patrick jotted her order down on a piece of paper, "And, you Ron?"

"I'll just have a turkey sandwich."

"Got it," Patrick said, finishing writing it down, "I'll be back soon."  
>"Okay," Hermione said, "I love this place, but I have not been here in forever."<br>"Yeah, it is really nice," Ron replied, "Your family seems to have a lot of family own businesses and things."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "My family likes to be their own bosses." She laughed.

"So, have you talked to Harry recently?" Hermione asked.

"I sent him a letter last week, but he hasn't replied yet. But, he did warn me in his last letter that it might be a while till he sent me his next letter because the Dursleys were feeling more anti-magic than usual."

"That stinks," Hermione sighed, "I wish there was something we could do. Why does he have to stay with them, of all people?"

"They are all he has," Ron replied.

"I know."

The two fell silent for a little while and then Patrick came back with their food. The two thanked him and began to eat, the table solemn from their earlier conversation. Halfway through their dinner, there was a loud feedback from the mike. The two winced at the sound and glanced up at the stage where her Uncle Ned was smiling sheepishly at the audience.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "But, now here is Entertainment Time! I'm going to start us off with a song to get the ball rolling and then you guys can step up to the plate and perform as well. Any requests?"  
>There was a silence through the crowd as people tried to think of a song.<p>

"_Thriller_ by Michael Jackson!" One man called out.

The crowd all exchanged looks and began to chant, "Thriller! Thriller! Thriller!"

"I guess that's unanimous. Hit it, Patrick!" The beginning notes of the music began to fill the restaurant. Hermione watched mortified as her uncle began to sing and dance like Michael Jackson, her face turning red.

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<br>(They're open wide)  
>This is the end of your life<em>

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<br>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<br>I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a<br>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<em>

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
>Darkness falls across the land<br>The midnight hour is close at hand  
>Creatures crawl in search of blood<br>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<br>Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<em>

_And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller"<em>

**Here's Chapter 15 finally! I'm super sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it though. Life is super busy right now and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'm going to try my best to update One Hairy Challenge and Supah Lemons! today, but there is no guarantee I'll be able to. I hope you enjoyed and read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**_  
><em> 


	16. Chapter 16: Karaoke and Dessert

Chapter 16

"I apologize," Hermione turned to Ron at the end of her uncle's terrifying performance, her face ashen.

Ron smiled at her, "its fine. I have embarrassing uncles, too." He added, "But, of course, they don't sing or dance as well as your uncle does."

Hermione turned red, mortified again.

"I'm joking Hermione."

"Right," Hermione forced a smile and turned back to the stage.

"Tonight we have another special guest performer," Hermione's uncle smiled at the audience, breathless from the excitement of his performance and the audience's standing ovation. "And, it happens to be my niece, Hermione!"

Hermione's jaw dropped open and she exchanged a panicked glance with Ron.

But, he just smiled and said, "You'll do great."  
>"C'mon up Hermione, don't be shy!" Hermione's uncle urged.<p>

Hermione slowly got up from her chair and approached the stage. Hermione's uncle handed her off the microphone and whispered something in her ear. She whispered back. Uncle Ned walked off to the DJ and murmured. Soon, the first notes of Alicia Keys' _If I Ain't Got You_ filled the restaurant.

Ron gave Hermione reassuring thumbs up and she smiled back. She brought the microphone up to her mouth and began to sing,

"_Some people live for the fortune  
>Some people live just for the fame<br>Some people live for the power, yeah  
>Some people live just to play the game<br>Some people think that the physical things  
>Define what's within<br>And I've been there before  
>But that life's a bore<br>So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, Yeah<em>

_Some people search for a fountain  
>That promises forever young<br>Some people need three dozen roses  
>And that's the only way to prove you love them<br>Hand me the world on a silver platter  
>And what good would it be<br>With no one to share  
>With no one who truly cares for me<br>Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, you, you<br>Some people want it all  
>But I don't want nothing at all<br>If it ain't you baby  
>If I ain't got you baby<br>Some people want diamond rings  
>Some just want everything<br>But everything means nothing  
>If I ain't got you, yeah<em>

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
>so nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing<br>if I ain't got you with me baby_"

Hermione finished the song to her own standing ovation. She gave a small curtsy and ran off the stage to her table.

"Talent definitely runs in the family," Uncle Ned laughed. So, now we are going to put on a little dance music and we can start up the karaoke in a few. The sign- up sheet will be over there. He pointed to the bar, "Most importantly, everyone, have fun!"

The DJ began playing a mix of songs.

Wen's House

The two finished their original song to an eruption of cheers and applause from their family.

"Great job!" Mr. Gifford said, "We have some really talented kids over here."

Gram walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "That was beautiful sweetie."

"Thanks, Gram," Olivia murmured.

"And, wonderful piano playing Wen," Gram smiled at Wen.

"So, who is ready for desert?" Mr. Gifford asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Georgie began hopping up and down excitedly, "What are we having? What are we having?"

"Well, Olivia and her grandmother brought cookies. And, Sydney told me that you were baking, too. IS that right?"  
>"Oh, yes! It's a surprise."<p>

Georgie rushed out of the living room and headed to the kitchen, "Everyone stay over there!" she hollered, "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

The adults exchanged glances and laughed while Wen and Olivia just smiled at each other.

"I wonder what she made," Olivia said.

"A surprise, that's what she made," Wen replied.

Olivia laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Georgie's voice came muffled from the kitchen, "But, close your eyes when you all come in okay?"

Everyone began heading over to the kitchen with their eyes closed. Georgie waited till everyone was in the kitchen before she told them to open their eyes.

"Okay, open! Ta-da!" Georgie scooted away from the front of the table where she was hiding the food with her body.

Georgie had set up plates all around the table with two cookies on each one and left a giant cake in the middle.

She stood on her tiptoes and smiled, "I made the cake! There's cookie dough inside! It's yummy!"

"Sounds delicious!" Mr. Gifford picked up Georgie and spun her around while she giggled.

Everyone took a seat around the table and dug into the dessert.

At the Restaurant

"You did a great job, Hermione," Ron said to her.

"Oh, thanks."

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't, really," Hermione replied.

"What was that, then?"

"Okay, well I dabble," Hermione admitted.

Ron smiled at her, "Well, do you want to dance?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Sure."

The two of them headed two the dance floor and began to dance. Suddenly, the music changed to a slow song and the two awkwardly eased into it.

**Chapter 16! I don't know when this will be done. It will probably be over sooner than later, depending on when I am able to update. Sorry for the long wait for the update, it's a mixture of laziness and craziness. Wow, that rhymes…funny! Not actually funny, but yeah. And, I also have a new-ish obsession with Austin & Ally. So, if you're wondering what else I've been writing I've written some one shots for Austin & Ally. I've also updated One Hairy Challenge and Supah Lemons. So enjoy, read, and review!  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina15<strong>


End file.
